Like peas in a pod
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: Fail title: Feliciano's brother Lovino is always out leaving him alone the same thing happens with Ludwig and Gilbert. On a routien walk Feliciano gets lost in the rain Ludwig finds him is this the begining of a beautiful friendship?
1. Rain and knives

Feliciano Vargas was a boy of simple thoughts. Never much of a fighter and well he loved his pasta. He didn't have much family besides his older brother Lovino who spent more time with his friends than he did at home.

Feli spent most of his time home seeing as he had nothing better to do. that is until a certian German walked into his life.

Ludwig Beilschmidt was a strict man with a not so strict older brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt, said man had a soft spot for 'cute' things which included his boyfriend, Matthew Williams, Whom he spent every hour of the day with leaving Ludwig to entertain himself until said older brother came home drunk at 2 in the morning.

Both Feliciano and Ludwig liked to keep themselves busy by taking walks and thinking.

One day when both Gilbert and Lovino are out with their 'significant other' the German, Ludwig, and the Italian, Feliciano, go for their walk and thats how everything gets started.

"Vee it's so hot out today" The brown haired Italian man mutters to no-one in particuliar with a pout on his face that just doesn't seem to fit. Lovino had gone out to see Antonio about three days ago and left poor Feli alone again. Guessing that the amount of time the Italian spent with the spainard this time he would come home in yet another one of his bad moods and decide that Feliciano would be the perfect punching bag. With another sigh Feliciano vargas walked into the forest bordering the park without even thinking.

"Vee when did it get so dark?" Feli asked himself once he relized he wasn't where he had been before and had wondered off in his thinking. "Ehhh oh no I'm lost!" he yelled worried tripping over random roots and holes in or on the ground. If he thought things were bad then well they got worse it had started to rain and not the light kind of rain oh no it was the heavy angry sort of rain. Feli hid under an oak tree trying to stay out of the rain which turned out pretty futile because the rain broke through the safty of the tree's leaves leaving Feliciano a crying wet mess on the forest floor.

Ludwig grumbled to himslef as he looked at the sky. Rain, rain was coming and if he didn't hurry he would be caught up in it. He pulled his greed jacket closer to his broad form and his hat over his eyes as he continued walking a gun in his pocket just in case. you could never be to careful.

Ludwig took the path through the woods that would bring him to the park close to his house as it started to rain he growled at the rain and inwardly cursed it.

Somehow through the sound of the rain Ludwig heard a whimper and a cry. placing his hand in his pocket he gripped his gun walking over into the cover of the trees and spotted a small man crying and shaking in the rain. He stepped closer and a stick broke the man looked up and held up a knife a staletto. He was scared and Ludwig relized this. He pulled his hand out of his pocket no gun in sight, and grabbed the man's arm pushing the knife down.

"Hey calm down I'm not here to hurt you" Ludwig said and grabbed the knife snapping it shut. "Are you lost?" He asked and the other nodded. Ludwig sighed and grabbed the small man's hand and helped him to his feet. "Is there someone I can call to help you" he shook his head.

"No m...my Fratello is at his boyfriend's house" He said and Ludwig nodded understanding.

"Guess I'll just have to take you with me Ja?" The small brown haired male nodded his thanks and the two made their way out of the forest.

AN: SO what do you think? Bad? Good? Please review I wanna know if I should continue.


	2. Clothes and Beer

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have this Feliciano account on Facebook and well he's in search of a Ludwig or a Gilbert but so far no luck Sigh.**

**Spain owns me for the week XD **

**On with the story**

Ludwig lead the man into his house setting the scared Italian on a kitchen chair and ran to get him a towel to dry off with. He looked at the man and saw him shiverring and the urdge to hold him wanted to take over his brain but he quickly shook it from his mind. He'd only just met him so he couldn't be thinking those thoughts.

"Here this should dry you off I'll find you something to wear my bruder might have some clothes you'll fit into" He said and the Italian nodded. Ludwig looked at him one last time and turned away the Italian hadn't once said a word and looked afraid of the rather burly german. He sighed and walked into Gilbert's room to grab some clothes for the Italian.

Feliciano gripped tighter to the towel around his shoulders and kept reminding himself that the blond man wasn't going to hurt him. But his shaking refused to stop. The man came back out carring a pair of jeans and a red shirt "Bruder doesn't wear these anymore you can wear them while I dry your clothes" he said handing them to Feli along with a belt and the Italian immedeatly flinched away from it then snatched it up and running in the direction the blond pointed him in.

He quickly shut the door and locked it before stripping out of his wet clothes and pulling on the dry ones that smelled like smoke and beer. the pants were big on him so he pulled the belt around his waist keeping them on and walked out handing the German his wet clothes.

"You can stay here until your clothes dry then I have to bring you home before bruder gets back drunk off his rocker." Feli nodded sitting on the couch curled into a all flipping his knife out than back in.

Ludwig sat on the couch beside the Italian and watched him silently flipping the knife. The Tv was flicked on and the greman watched it with a face of indifference. The door slammed open and Ludwig jumped. His brother wasn't sopposed to be home for a few more hours. He walked into the kitchen and there was his brother drunk off his ass.

"Bruder what are you doing home already?" he questioned and the silverlett shruged and walked into the living room and smirking when he saw Feli.

"Well if it isn't my buddy eh your brother is with his boy toy again" He said knocking the knife away from the Italian's hand and pushing him down. Feliciano's chocolate brown eyes widened as he tried to push the drunk man off him crying. This had happened before and he was afraid it would go further than it had before. This was the Blond man's brother? no no no he was in trouble. Lips attacked his and he yelled out but before anything else could happen the silverlett was ripped off him and the blond man was there again looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Bruder stay away from him. I'm bringing him home now. go to bed" he yelled grabbing the Italian's hand and leading him out.

TBC:

Sorry its so short I was writing this inbetween the time the Uk Football game ended and the time the Germany game started.


End file.
